Admitting our feelings
by CinnaPai
Summary: Michael felt betrayed when Rick kissed him and left him feeling embarrassed. Little did he realize, there was a reason he did it. For Aduah on Tumblr. MichaelxRick. Rated M for Lemon and language!


For Aduah on Tumblr, who is responsible for my fav OTP:

RickxMichael *drools*

"I'm so confused…"

Michael sat at the edge of his bed. The day had been stressful enough. He had got himself in trouble for letting his training get sloppy. Then the kiss out of nowhere…followed by the embarrassment afterward.

"Why the fuck did I let him get away with that" he thought aloud.

 _After getting a lecture from Judy, Michael stormed out of the gym. Next thing he knew, Rick had him pinned to the wall. It happened so fast and he couldn't even remember what Rick had said. He only remembered those soft lips on his. His whole body relaxed and time stood still._

"It was just a shitty bet" he sighed.

 _It was a wonderful moment but then his thoughts came back, he realized who he was kissing. It was Rick! The jerk he was always arguing with. The jerk who always abandoned practice. Michael panicked and pushed Rick away from him. He didn't mean to. Hell, he didn't even want that kiss to end. But the whole moment had confused him and happened so quickly. To his horror he noticed his team poking their heads from around the corner. He watched as Rick walked over to the rest of the team and took money from them._

The rest of the day was a blur and Michael went home with a lot to think about. How he could possibly think that Rick meant that kiss. He realized that it wasn't anger, but hurt that he felt.

 _*Knock knock*_

Michael jolted out of his thoughts and walked to his door.

"Who could be here at this hour" He wondered to himself.

He opened his door and found Rick standing there. Rick's hair was down, and it looked… good. It made the man's strong facial features stand out. Michael felt the heat rush to his cheeks and attempted to shut the door quickly. A hand came down and held it open

"We need to talk Mich-" said Rick

Michael interrupted "What the fuck was that about earlier?!"

"You liked it" Ricked smirked.

Michael felt his face get hotter. He couldn't build the courage to lie to him. He was right.

"I can tell…"

"Go home Rick, I'm not playing your games" said Michael.

"I liked it too"

"Rick I said-… wait what?"

"Michael, you are more dense than I thought" said Rick

"I don' know what you're talking about" said Michael

"I've had feelings for you for a long time, and when the others dared me to kiss you. I realized it might have been my only chance. That's why I did it."

Michael was now blushing so hard that his red cheeks could have put Tala's hair to shame. This was not what he expected. "Rick, are you playing games with me? Who's hiding out there?" Michael demanded.

Rick stepped in the room and slammed the door behind him. "Michael I'm not fucking around. I'm sorry about earlier…" He stepped forward and put his amazingly-toned arms around Michael, and pulled him into a deeper, more passionate kiss than he had ever known. He let his fingers run through his captain's golden hair… that hair he has always wanted to touch. He let his lips gently caress Michael's before pulling away. "Michael, you do have feelings for me don't you?" he asked.

"Yes…" Michael looked away.

Rick put his hands on Michael's face, and soon their eyes were hooked on each other. Michael's eyes…oh Rick could write a book about them. The way they lit up when he had kissed him earlier in the hall. The way the light hit him when Michael was outside jogging… exercising… sweaty…

"Rick?" a voice interrupted his increasingly dirty thoughts.

"Yeah… Michael" He started "We've denied our feelings for each other for a long time. Everyone knew. Even Max" Rick sighed.

"Heh… We've wasted a lot of time being idiots haven't w-" Michael was pulled into another kiss. A kiss more desperate and rougher than before. He felt his hands moving up Rick's shirt. Those abs and muscles that he had unknowingly admired in the past were touching HIS hands. How could he not have realized that all those times he felt jealousy about Rick's build, was not actually jealousy but longing. He wanted to be held by him and much more. Moans escaped their mouths in between kisses.

Like earlier that day, Michael had soon found himself being pinned against the wall by his tall lover, only this time they were without their shirts. He was tightly embraced in Rick's arms and melted in the feeling of their skin touching. Their kisses became more desperate than ever before, moans became louder than before. Michael could feel the heat rushing through his body, and knew he needed more. The look in Rick's eyes suggested that he wanted more as well.

Michael had planned on showering that evening. But now Rick was over. It would be rude to leave Rick waiting in his room feeling hot. The polite thing to do would be to at least invite him to join.

"Rick…shower…"He moaned.

Rick practically lifted him into the bathroom. They turned the hot shower water on, and dropped the rest of their clothes. His eyes couldn't leave Michael's body. He may have slacked in training a lot, but his body was well toned like his own. He turned around and stepped into the shower. Michael admired the view and the tattoo on Rick's back…his muscled…sweaty… "I need him" he thought and joined him in the shower.

The hot water ran on them, and the kissing never stopped, but got hungrier than before. Michael felt his mouth moving from Rick's and slowly going down his neck. He heard a deep moan from the other man.

His kisses went further down

 _Rick's perfect chest_

Even further down

 _Rick's perfect abs_

Michael allowed his hands to massage Rick's thighs and felt his own body feeling hotter and hotter at the thought of where his hands were going to be next. All he knew is he needed to make him feel good.

"Fuck Michael… Just touch me" Rick pleaded.

He began to gently feel Rick's throbbing area. No… Michael couldn't. He couldn't JUST put his hands on Rick. He had a better idea.

Michael licked the tip of Rick's member, now this is what he really wanted. He let his tongue travel to the base of his lover's thick shaft. He could hear him breathing heavily from above. He continued to tease Rick with his tongue and then finally took it into his mouth. He had underestimated his lover's girth for sure, but when wasn't the baseball star up for a challenge?

He soon began working his mouth in a smooth rhythm, occasionally going a bit faster, and then going slow again. Rick's moans became louder. The men weren't sure if they were making the shower steamy, or if it was just the hot water pouring on their bodies.

The feeling of Michaels mouth moving up and down his throbbing length had Rick feeling like he was melting in pleasure. No one had given him a reason to moan so much…that is, until now. The only thing he could regret was denying his feelings for his Captain. He would certainly have to make up for it.

"I didn't know… you were so talented" Rick moaned.

Michael looked up at him, and again Rick was lost in those eyes of his. Only this time, they looked different. A look much sexier than Rick had ever seen. That's when he felt himself throbbing harder than ever.

"Michael…I'm…" the words barely escaped his mouth

His captain continue his sucking in a steady fast pace now, determined to give Rick the best pleasure he's ever had. With a final loud moan, the man above him finished. He struggled to keep himself standing. The orgasm was more intense than he expected. Michael gave him a final gentle lick before standing up and being held by Rick again.

The shower was turned off and the two men exited the room. Things were going to be different for them both now. They would have to explain to their friends, that they were a couple. But they didn't mind. They were now finally together, and they wanted to feel these feelings forever. It was early in the night, and Michael couldn't bear to see him go yet.

"Rick? Do you want to stay for the night?" Michael asked.

Rick walked out of the room. A frown appeared on Michael's face, but it quickly disappeared when he seen the other man return holding a bag.

"I was planning on it" Rick smirked.

 **And it's done! AND A LOT MORE NSFW THAN I PLANNED. Hope you like it!**


End file.
